Brutal Match of the Cruel Dealer
Brutal Match of the Cruel Dealer was a battle that occurred on May 29th, 2017. Battle Part 1 FlamingoMask and Smoke then entered a different time and place, where the white void transported them both to meet up Classic! Kyo. Their meeting with him however was short-lived however, as a shadowed figure could be seen sitting on a throne, around him were hundreds of statues of fighters. The shadowed figure then appeared, taunting Classic Kyo, FlamingoMask and Smoke and revealed himself; it was Rugal! The three then got into battle position, ready to battle the cruel dealer. Rugal started off the fight by firing one his Reppukens at Smoke, to which Smoke then teleported out of the way from. FlamingoMask leaped up and punched against Rugal; Rugal then fired two Reppukens at the three. FlamingoMask flew towards Rugal and then a standard flying hard kick against him; sending Rugal slamming into the wall and breaking his portrait. Classic Kyo then battled with Rugal some more; to which Rugal then fired two Reppukens and one large Kaiser Wave at the three. Smoke and FlamingoMask tried to jump over it but the Kaiser Wave was too much to jump over, causing Smoke to take the full hit, the Reppukens hit FlamingoMask; causing FlamingoMask to roll across the ground. As Classic Kyo, Smoke and dueled with Rugal some more; it seemed the fight was drawing to a close already, with Smoke rapidly punching against Rugal, Classic Kyo blasting a fiery projectile against him and FlamingoMask performing his Flamingo Kick against Rugal. Suddenly, both finishers are reflected right back, causing the fire projectile to fling back, and FlamingoMask's body bouncing off of Rugal and sent flying into the wall. FlamingoMask was confused, as this never happened to him before. Rugal then landed down, getting back in to fight. Suddenly, all of the fighters are blared full-force by loud alarms, red glowing lights everywhere and danger signs all over the battle area. Rugal grabbed FlamingoMask by the throat and threw him against a wall, hard. FlamingoMask fired a light orb at Rugal, to which Rugal cancelled it with one of his green energy orbs. Rugal immediately slid across the room with his feet, his fist pummeled into FlamingoMask, causing him to slide all the way into the opposite wall, a explosion occurring from massive impact, performing his Gigantic Pressure. FlamingoMask counterattacked against Rugal by performing Flamingo Chop against him, only for instantly uppercuts FlamingoMask into the ceiling in-between the gap he released. FlamingoMask would be down for a bit, leaving Classic Kyo and Smoke to continue fighting against Rugal some more. A few minutes later, FlamingoMask got back up and regrouped with Classic Kyo and Smoke; then the three all charged at Rugal. FlamingoMask shot a light beam at Rugal; hwoever Rugal managed to use his shield to reflect the light beam, but the shield is shattered as Smoke hits it, causing Rugal to take damage. Classic Kyo and Rugal then began to duel each other; it becoming an explosive battle. Enraged, Rugal then used his Genocide Cutter attack against Smoke. Smoke was suddenly flung up in the air, violent sounds of shoes slicing up skin is heard, as Smoke's skin and clothes becomes ripped with furious, red scars as blood shoots everywhere from his body. Rugal then flashed forwards FlamingoMask and began to wail on him, only for Classic Kyo to come in and save him. Unforunately, Rugal then began to brutally attack Classic Kyo. In order to save Classic Kyo back, FlamingoMask and Smoke worked together to trap Rugal. Smoke through a smoke ball and FlamingoMask used his Flamingo Kick against Rugal; Classic Kyo then got up and finished it by moving his body upwards and doing a 360 turn, causing a humongous explosion to cover Rugal in flames. FlamingoMask, Classic Kyo and Smoke won and Rugal was defeated....however Rugal did not want to go down along; as he got up and then pressed a button; causing the Black Noah Destruction Timer to be activated. As the Black Noah began to self-destruct, Classic Kyo, FlamingoMask and Smoke then escaped by going out the exit and jumping down the waters down below. As they were in the waters, everything became white again; the blue flash repeats several times, before the final time transports them somewhere else outside the void... Part 2 As the three were transported into a new area; there they were immediately met up with a brainwashed Saiysu who was being controlled none other than by...Rugal. FlamingoMask growled at Rugal's presence, as he did not wish to deal with him again. Brainwashed! Saiysu punched at FlamingoMask, sending him back. Smoke then shot a ball made up of vapor against Brainwashed! Saiysu; Brainwashed! Saiysu immediately got up, crossing arms in an X fashion and then firing a blast of fire at the three. FlamingoMask flew back up and used Flamingo Punch against Brainwashed! Saiysu. Brainwashed! Saiysu was hit, but ducked under him and performed a double punch in the gut; causing FlamingoMask to fall over. Classic Kyo appeared next to FlamingoMask and suggested he should use his finisher attack while Smoke held him off. As Smoke then staggered aways, FlamingoMask then performed his Flamingo Kick against Brainwashed! Saiysu followed by Classic Kyo bashing multiple attacks against him; sending Brainwashed! Saiysu hitting against the ceiling, then the wall again, before falling down; defeating him. Saiysu was freed from mind control and went up to reunite with Classic Kyo but then suddenly, an energy blast landed in front of Kyo and Saisyu, causing Kyo to jump back. Rugal wasn't done with them yet. Saisyu was transported elsewhere, FlamingoMask, Smoke and Classic Kyo then got into battle positions; ready to fight Rugal again. Rugal then laughed and transformed into Omega Rugal! Kyo spun around and then kicked at Omega Rugal's head; to which Omega Rugal grabbed Classic Kyo by the leg, nullifying the attack, before simply letting him fall down. FlamingoMask then kicked at Omega Rugal to which Omega Rugal simply swatted FlamingoMask away. Classic Kyo and Omega Rugal then locked into another brutal duel, but it ended with Omega Rugal swung his foot against Classic Kyo's head, sending hum flying from the impact. FlamingoMask blasted a powerful light beam against Omega Rugal, but Omega Rugal just reflected it back at him. Smoke fired a roped trident at Omega Rugal, to which Omega Rugal then grabbed the rope with insane force, and then extended his arm, striking against Smoke hard and halting him. Omega Rugal then threw Classic Kyo at FlamingoMask, but this time FlamingoMask managed to catch him in time and began to put him down before Omega Rugal fired an air-Kaiser Wave at FlamingoMask and Classic Kyo in surprise. FlamingoMask and Classic Kyo landed down, but then Omega Rugal flashed towards FlamingoMask, kneeing him in the face. As FlamingoMask got back up, he then hurled a barrage of light orbs against Omega Rugal. Omega Rugal continued laughing, reflecting the orbs at a fast speed, eventually reaching FlamingoMask and grabbed him by the face, and smashed him into the wall, hard, making another mini-crater by his force; FlamingoMask then dropped to the floor, hit painfully. As Omega Rugal charged at all three of them, FlamingoMask then performed another, more powerful Flamingo Punch against Omega Rugal, this time it actually sent him flying against a wall. Suddenly, both Smoke and FlamingoMask are constrained by a blinding flash of white light, causing them to be restricted to the opposite sides of the screen. As FlamingoMask and Smoke were trapped, Omega Rugal then stomped on Classic Kyo and then Omega Rugal jumped up and crashed down several times, in which Kyo kept screaming in agony. Omega Rugal kept beating down Classic Kyo, to the point that Classic Kyo was about to perish. FlamingoMask couldn't take it anymore and then blasted a powerful light from his mouth, breaking out of the trap and blasting at Omega Rugal with it for a few minutes, before it then ceased. With the combined attacks of Smoke's trident and FlamingoMask's powerful light beam, Omega Rugal was finally defeated, saving Classic Kyo. Rugal's voice echoed immensely, and the three saw Rugal's body suddenly deprived of flesh, as his skin and flesh cease, before his layers of flesh also cease, revealing a skeleton--until that ceases as well, and his entire body is consumed by an energy skull. FlamingoMask, Smoke and Classic Kyo won! But then Vakiir appeared out of nowhere and fired two red lasers from his chest, before...FlamingoMask promptly woke up. FlamingoMask looked around him, everything appeared to be just fine, as he's no longer in a dream; Kyo and Smoke aren't there with him, it seemed. FlamingoMask was relieved as he now in the real world and then got up to get himself something. Trivia * The title was created by Gojiran. * Like it's predecessor, it was saved into Pastebin, albeit under different parts. * Also like it's predecessor, it was one of the few events to take place in a dream and not real-life. Category:Events Category:Battles